


Strength of Blood

by OwlAtTheEnd



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves, Gen, Rivendell, thorin's a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlAtTheEnd/pseuds/OwlAtTheEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kili was half elf, and had been sent away to live with Elrond when he was just a babe? When he finally meets the company, will they, including his kin, be so willing to let him in?</p>
<p>Fill for a post over at the hobbit kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the kinkmeme, "if Kili had been raised by the elves". I took gratuitous amounts of liberties with Kili's character.

Elrond was, as any uncle would, hesitant about the dwarves coming to Rivendell. While he had always encouraged his nephew to embrace the dwarf heritage that ran through his blood he couldn’t control the reactions of the others to Kili’s blood. While he was half dwarf, the young Kili also had elf blood running through his veins, the gene evident in his fair bone structure and beardless face.

Elrond had at first been unwanting of Kili in his own home, but the boy’s father had brought him to Elrond in desperation, unsure of what to do and with the Elvenking, King Thranduil of Mirkwood, unallowing of the boy’s presence in his woods. Having taken pity on the young half blood at the time, Elrond had taken him into Imladris and raised him to the elven way, training him as both a scholar in literature and a warrior in archery as his uncle, though no familial blood was shared between them other than the race of elves.

So when Gandalf arrived with Thorin and his company of dwarves in tow, Elrond had found it difficult to even tell Kili of their guests. Elrond had been surprised himself, having just ridden in to find their troop on his doorstep.

So, that night, he sat Kili down and explained to him. 

“Kili,” He began and the half dwarf looked at him earnestly, “I have never lied to you, my nephew. About who your parents were or what you are.” Elrond himself winced at that, as if he was telling the boy he was some sort of halfbreed. 

“I know, uncle.” Kili said, placing a hand over Elrond’s; the Elf Lord paused in thought as he felt Kili’s own callused hand resting over his unblemished one. It had been a surprise to find that the elves’ fast healing had not been one trait that had been inherited of the boy. 

“Yes, I know you do. As such, we have visitors in our great hall today. They are dwarves, and they hail from Erebor.”

“I have heard stories of such.”

Elrond nodded, “You have. As is such, I am leaving it up to your discretion should you choose to associate with this company of dwarves.”

Kili looked confused at his uncle’s words, “Why would I choose not to? You have never shown me any reason to be ashamed of my dwarf blood.” He said and Elrond saw the dwarven spark of fire that constantly burned behind Kili’s eyes. 

“You may not find the dwarves so accepting of your elf line as the elves have been of your dwarf. Do you understand?” Elrond said slowly, having much desire for Kili to comprehend and not allow himself to be hurt.

Kili was silent for a long moment, a pensive habit he picked up from the never aging elves that seemed to constantly battle against his desire to rush headfirst into as many situations as he could. Finally, he nodded, “I will talk to them.”

Elrond sighed, having hoped he wouldn’t have to worry about Kili meeting the company. Nevertheless, the elf lord agreed, “Then you are to meet them whenever you wish. Be cautious, my nephew.”

Kili simply bowed his head as Elrond took his leave.

/ / /

He watched from a distance as his nephew approached the group of Dwarves at the table, bearing a plate of red fruits that he himself had picked from the gardens. Before he had sent Kili to them, Elrond had pulled him aside and asked him to keep control of his eagerness. Kili had looked hesitant and confused but eventually nodded. 

Using his keen elven hearing, Elrond stayed in his place as Kili set the tray down and the dwarves each stopped in turn to look at him.

“A dwarf? In Rivendell?” Asked one of them, Bofur, “What in the worlds are you doing here?” He had sounded so incredulous that Elrond almost spoke up in defense, but the question was asked in genuine curiosity rather than malice. Elrond looked to Thorin, who simply stayed where he sat and observed.

“I am Kili.” Kili said, voice rising so that he could be heard across the table. Elrond sat with bated breath as Kili continued, “My mother was a dwarf and my father an elf.” He proclaimed proudly and Thorin threw his goblet onto the table.

“Impossible.” He said and the dwarves looked to their leader. “There is no such abomination as a half dwarf half elf.” He spat. To Elrond’s surprise, Kili didn’t look disheartened. If anything, he looked all the more eager to prove himself.

“My mother was Dis the dwarf, my father Arthiun the elf. I have been raised in Rivendell under the guidance of my uncle in name, Lord Elrond. But I wish to know of my dwarf heritage.” He said.

Elrond watched as the dwarves whipped their heads around to stare at Kili now, and Elrond wondered what had caused the sudden attention. 

Thorin’s face turned an astonishing shade of red and he stood up, “You are a filthy half breed. What makes you think you have the right to speak to my company?” Hate poured from his mouth and Elrond couldn’t say he was surprised. He gripped the arm of his chair hard but kept his tongue. 

Kili stood up straighter, “I’m sorry you feel that way about me.” He himself hissed the words through clenched jaw and Elrond had, not for the first time, a look into the fire that burned within his dwarven heart. Instead of fighting with his words as Elrond fully expected, Kili pulled the strap that held his quiver to his back tighter, turned on his heel, and walked out. Elrond managed to glimpse his face, flushed with anger and what he assumed was a sort of shame, as he stormed out.

The Elf Lord sighed deeply and looked up to find Thorin looking at him with a stormy kind of contempt. Frowning, Elrond stood from his spot, bade the dwarves a good night, and followed after his nephew. 

He found Kili at the archery ranges, a place the dwarf often retired to. It was there he could look past the dwarven stature and looks of his nephew and witness the elf in him execute talent and finesse with his bow. 

“Kili.” he said from behind and Kili let loose another arrow, watching as it hit just to the left of the bullseye. 

“I’m fine, uncle.” Kili grit out and reached for another arrow, fist clenching when he found that his quiver was empty. 

“You are upset.” Elrond observed and Kili whipped his body around, long, dark hair falling across his shoulders.

“I am not happy. I am surprised to find that what the elves say of the dwarves’ hatred for them is true.”

Elrond watched his nephew walk to the target and begin to pull out his arrows, and felt his heart fall slightly. He didn’t wish for Kili to think of his kin in this way. “Perhaps,” He called out, “You have simply caught them at a bad time, Kili. They have been traveling long. It would not hurt to speak to them after they have had some rest.” He offered and was confused when Kili stopped tugging at his arrows and merely stood by the targets.

Stepping out from the overhang, Elrond walked fluidly over the range to Kili’s side, one hand dropping to the boy’s shoulder. Kili looked up at the touch and Elrond was taken aback by the silver streaks that decorated his cheeks. He hadn’t thought the young half dwarf would feel so strongly of this. 

“You are elf, Kili. It matters not what they think.”

Kili looked away but didn’t shrug away from Elrond’s touch, “But I am just as dwarf as I am elf. You cannot tell me I am of your kin when I look as I do.”

“You do not look as if you do not belong, if that is what you are implying.”

“I have a hard time believing that.” Kili took a slow, shuttering breath. “If it is all the same to you, uncle, I would rather be alone right now.”

Elrond hesitated and then withdrew his hand. He knew when the stubbornness of his nephew was not worth fighting against, and this was one of those times. “You know where to find me.”

Kili let a deep, heart breaking sigh and Elrond forced his body to continue walking until he was away from the archery range. 

/ / /

“Thorin, why won’t you let me speak with him? You heard who he said his mother was, as clearly as I!” 

The dwarves were situated about the Great Hall, a large fire cracking and spitting behind them. A few of the dwarves were asleep, exhausted from the journey. Bombur’s heavy snoring competed against the roaring of the hearth.

“Enough, Fili.” Thorin said and Fili sat up straighter, throwing the blankets he had wrapped around him off to the side.

“No, uncle. This is not something you can cast aside with your petty hatred of elves. You heard him, he is the son of Dis. He is my brother.”

“He is nothing if he has the blood of elves running through his veins!” Thorin shouted and Bifur and Oin jerked themselves awake at the sound.

Balin shook his head, running fingers through his beard, “Thorin, I understand where your concern is coming from. But he is of dwarf blood as much as he is elf. If his mother truly is Dis then he is your nephew. You cannot ignore that.”

“I think it’s a fine idea to go and talk with him. He seemed like a nice fellow.” Bilbo peeped up from where he was rolled up in blankets next to a snoozing Bofur.

“And what does a Hobbit burglar know of my family’s strife?” Thorin spat venomously. 

“I know enough that you are too afraid to face him. That you won’t allow your prejudice to surpass the need you have to see your nephew!” Bilbo argued and Thorin was silent. It was the silence that led Fili to believe that Bilbo was right. Thorin warred inside of himself against his mistrust of the elves and his desire to connect with any of his kin.

“We should go to him. Talk to him. Apologize for our actions. We must at least listen to what he has to say. If he truly is my brother… I…” Fili sighed, “I want to know of him. If we are siblings I want to be his brother, in action, as well as name and blood.”

Thorin’s brow crinkled, though the movement was lost amongst his brows and hair. Fili waited with a heavy weight catching the breath in his chest, hands gripping the fabric of his trousers. He had looked at Kili when the half dwarf had first entered the hall where they ate and, while he would never admit it, felt an immediate pull to the younger. It was as if they’d known each other all their lives, but had never spoken; though he dreaded telling this to Thorin, or any of the company.

Finally Thorin let loose a great sigh and Fili felt his own go with it, but his answer was not one that Fili wished, “No.” He said and Fili deflated, “We must leave early tomorrow morning, and we do not have the time for this outlandishness.”

Fili felt anger welling up within him but Thorin looked to him, his expression positively thunderous. His uncle didn’t have to speak a word and yet Fili knew how stern a command he would give. Nodding curtly, Fili laid back down and dragged a blanket up around him, muscles tense and ready to jump up and run. He felt Balin rub a comforting hand down his arm before the older dwarf turned over himself to sleep. 

Fili lay awake after that, staring at the shadows being cast across the ceiling by the orange light of the fire. With them being in Rivendell no one had found the need to post a sentry and because of that, all the dwarves were asleep. Tilting his head, Fili almost jumped out of his skin to see Bilbo looking back at him, eyes wide and alert.

“Go.” Bilbo whispered, and it was almost inaudible, “No one is awake to stop you.” The hobbit said and Fili bit his lip. He would be disregarding an order from his uncle and king.

“I cannot. I cannot disobey Thorin like that.”

Bilbo shrugging, a strange motion as he laid sideways, “He merely said that we were leaving in the morning. He did not strictly say you could not do what you wished with the night.”

Fili was quiet as he mulled it over before breaking out into a grin. “You are a tricky Burglar, Bilbo Baggins. An excellent trait in a profession such as yours.” Bilbo smiled back and gave another of his half shrugs and Fili was upright within seconds, looking at the sleeping dwarves. 

Satisfied that they were well asleep, Fili threw off his covers and slipped his boots on before padding quietly across the floor. Even as he walked he felt the call to go to his (presumably) brother’s side, to go and make things right. He looked once at his weapons that lay near the hearth before shaking his head and leaving the Great Hall, walking into crisp night air.

/ / /

Kili sat on the edge of his bed, feeling the night air kiss along his exposed skin, the silk from his bed entwined in his fingers. Through his open balcony door he watched the moon sit lazily in the sky.

It wasn’t like he was confused as to who he was. He knew that his elf and dwarf often warred against each other, and he has never met another who was of the same blood as he to ask if the almost physical battle that waged within his heart was normal. 

Sighing, the half dwarf shook his head. He should have listened to Elrond’s quiet warnings and heeded caution. He should have known better than to walk to the dwarves with the idea that they would welcome him with open arms. He didn’t, however, quite expect the vehement hatred that Thorin had displayed. His elven upbringing and Elrond’s kind words bounced around his head, knowing he shouldn’t hold a grudge but his stubbornness flared up and he was angry.

Which is why he was confused when his eyes burned with tears and wetness tracked itself down his face.

There was a quiet knock at the door and Kili quickly swiped his hand underneath his eyes and went to open it, fully expecting his uncle on the other side. What he did find, though, was surprising.

“Hello, Kili.” The dwarf said, his golden hair bright against the moonlit corridor behind him. He saw as the dwarf glanced down at his sleeping tunic with a hint of amusement.

Kili’s jaw tightened, “Dwarf.”

“Fili.” The dwarf offered and Kili tilted his head in question, so he laughed and repeated himself. “I am Fili. Son of Dis and nephew to King Thorin Oakenshield. Your brother.”

Kili had half a mind to slam the door in the dwarf, Fili’s, face. Surely this was a joke that they had set up to further demean him. However, when he looked to Fili with full intention to yell at him in every elvish curse he knew, the look in Fili’s eyes stopped him. He had been raised to recognize sincerity, and what he saw swimming in Fili’s depths was apology and hesitance. 

Sighing, Kili looked down to the ground and without saying a word, stepped to the side to allow Fili to enter. The dwarf did, and looked around the room with admiration.

“I like your bedroom, Kili.”

“What is it you wish to say?”

Fili turned and examined Kili before shrugging, “I wished only to apologize. And to say hello. Officially. As your kin.”

“And what makes you think that I believe you? And why would you believe me as to our- my- mother?” Kili asked, incredulous.

Rolling his eyes, Fili said, “We dwarves have a strong sense of kinship. I know of my uncle’s second cousin merely by shaking his hand.” He laughed, again, and Kili found himself liking the sound, “You cannot tell me you did not feel the pull of blood between us.”

Pausing, Kili shrugged. He did, actually, feel as though he belonged with the company when he had first set eyes on them. Like he should be travel weary and used to an empty stomach. “I felt like this with more than simply you.”

“Possibly because Thorin is our uncle.”

That set Kili back a step, “And, if what you say is true, our uncle then holds such prejudice for me that he would not even speak with me?”

Fili’s mouth twisted, “Our uncle has his reasons. But that is not why I have come. Please, Kili. I do feel as though we are family, and I wish to know of my brother.” Fili grasped his arms and sat them down on the edge of Kili’s bed, looking so earnest that Kili actually grinned back.

“What do you wish to know about?”

“Your life with the elves, Kili. Of how you, as a dwarf, could live amongst such… uncallused beings.” Fili accompanied this with a chuckle and Kili felt his chest swell as Fili called him a dwarf, not an elf and not a half breed as Thorin had. 

“Then you must tell me of your travels and labors, of your songs with dwarves.” Kili said and Fili nodded.

“Of course, brother.”

And Kili remembers being unable to stop smiling the rest of the night as the two dwarves spoke in hushed tones, hummed tunes and tales, and told stories with their hands. 

/ / /

 

When Fili managed to sneak back into the Great Hall, he couldn’t say he didn’t expect to see Thorin standing there, awake and dressed, waiting for him.

“Aside from my questions as to where you have been, for I believe I know the answer to the question, you have recklessly spent the night without sleep.”

Underneath his gruff tone, Fili heard his uncle’s hints of concern. Squaring his shoulders, Fili looked to Thorin, “I wish to bring him along with us.”

Thorin’s mouth was set in a firm line. “He is elf.”

“He is my brother!” Fili shouted and the other dwarves turned their attention to the two of them. Taking a calming breath, Fili started again, “He is my brother, Thorin. I know of it. The things he says of my mother, of your sister, cannot be made up. The tales his father told him of her and of our own stories. I feel the pull of kin from him, and he is a brave and honest dwarf.” Fili emphasized the last word. Thorin opened his mouth and Fili cut in, “He is your nephew. As much as I.”

The dwarf company was silent as they watched Thorin. He looked away, stormy eyes focusing on the ground. Turning, Thorin made the leave the room, presumably to be on his own.

“You will consider it, uncle?” Fili called and Thorin didn’t turn around, but he did stop and incline his head ever so slightly. 

Fili watched him leave, feeling dread build in his heart. He turned when he felt the tug on his sleeve and Bilbo stood next to him, “He will come around.”

“You do not know Thorin as we do.” Dwalin said. 

“Ah, and in that same sense, you do not know what he is capable of. We will see what he decides.” Balin said and smiled. “We will see.” And he moved to follow his lord out.

/ / /

“You and the other, Fili, your brother, have met an understanding?” Elrond questioned and watched his nephew’s face break out in a smile, unable to tamper his emotions, as they watched as the dwarves attempted to leave Rivendell without notifying those who lived there.

“Yes. I have talked long with my brother. It pains me that I am unable to travel with them. He tells me of the other dwarves, and that my skills as an archer would be welcomed.”

“It is Thorin that you are hesitant about.” Elrond guessed and Kili nodded. His nephew had told him of how he and Fili had spoken through the night of their lives and stories, of the quest to return to Erebor. Kili had felt the tug and pull of the quest and had brought up the idea of going with them, to leave the sedentary lifestyle of Imladris. Fili had faltered, then. If it was up to him, he would bring Kili along without question, as well as the other dwarves and Bilbo the hobbit, he was sure. But Thorin was another story entirely.

Kili didn’t respond verbally, and instead grasped Elrond’s forearm once before turning and hurrying down the stairs that led to where the company was waiting to leave, strapping their packs on. He walked up to Fili and grasped his shoulder, the other dwarf turning to him with a warm, albeit surprised, smile. 

“Perhaps we can meet again someday.” Kili said, breathless, removing his hands to twist them along his bow in apprehension. 

“Perhaps, or you can accompany us on our quest. We would be honored to have you.” Thorin said and the rest of the dwarves looked to him, shocked. Thorin shook his head, “I am friend to any dwarf, and any dwarf who is born of Dis and is brother to Fili is more than welcome in my company.”

Fili and Kili looked to each other, elation evident in their eyes. Kili turned around quickly and looked to Elrond, who stood silently as he watched the exchange from a distance. He was not so willing to allow his kin to leave as Thorin was to accept him, not entirely happy with the dwarf lord’s earlier treatment of the boy, but he saw the plead in his nephew’s eyes. With a slow dip of his head, Elrond gave him the permission he so desired. 

Kili’s face lit up and he grasped Thorin’s outstretched hand, feeling Fili’s own arm going around his shoulder. “Then, Thorin Oakenshield, I would be honored to join you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kili had never really been far past the great walls of Imladris, the elven city being his home ever since he could remember. Elrond wasn’t fond of his charges wandering too far away from Rivendell, and with his elven brothers coming and going and causing his uncle never ending stress Kili often found himself staying at his uncle’s side or somewhere exploring the city. Only on rare occasion did he join the others in a hunt in the woods, choosing instead to hone his skills in the archery range. And even when he did go out, he often had to ride with another Elf for the elven horses of Imladris were too large for him to safely ride alone. Kili had never seen what lay past the forests surrounding the white city.

Because of this, Kili couldn’t help but stare in wonder at the things around him, and gazed at the Misty Mountains that they were fast approaching. He had only seen them in the distance, though he had heard that beyond them is the kingdom of Mirkwood, a place he had met Elves hailing from on multiple occasions, and that he had traversed this mountain range as a young babe. Whenever he had brought this up to Elrond, however, the elder Elf had brushed him off, always promising later, Kili.

They had only been away from Rivendell for a few days and already Kili found himself homesick. He strayed constantly towards the back of the company, always wondering if he had made the right decision in leaving his home. He had these doubts, but there were things that banished them to the back of his mind. The other night he had shot fowl that the rest of the company wouldn’t have been able to get to otherwise, his green and yellow feathered arrows sticking through the birds’ throats.

Fili was a light in this situation, though they rarely had time to talk together as the older Dwarf was further to the front of the company, constantly discussing something or another with the Lord Thorin and at nights Kili found himself far too exhausted, his feet aching and muscles burning, to stay up later than the time it took to partake in a small conversation with his half brother.

Although, he knew, it wasn’t his right to demand the Dwarves’ attentions. Tugging his hood closer to his head, Kili subconsciously touched his fingertips to the ends of his ears, feeling the graceful points. Looking up, Kili saw that the Hobbit, Bilbo, was looking at him curiously and Kili’s face burned in shame as he put his hands back to his sides. Bilbo merely tilted his head and offered a small smile before returning his attention elsewhere.

“Kili, is it?” A voice called from his side and Kili looked over, pulling his hood back slightly to examine the Dwarf that walked next to him. “Bofur.” The other supplied and Kili nodded. Elrond had taught him well in methods of remembering information once it was learned, and he was already well acquainted with the Dwarves’ names and faces.

“Hello.” Kili said back, quietly, though he was glad for someone to take his mind off of his thoughts.

Bofur grinned from underneath his crooked hat that matched so well with his facial hair. Not for the first time Kili wondered what it was like to grow a beard, as his own had never sprouted a hair in his life.

“You seem troubled.” Bofur jumped in and Kili shook his head, giving a soft huff of laughter.

“I am not troubled, Bofur.” The company, mostly Bilbo and Fili, had quickly broken Kili of his habit of calling the others with ‘Master’ or ‘Lord’, save Thorin. He felt as though he was disrespectful whenever he did, though, and he wrote it off as Elvish habits dying hard. “I am merely enraptured with the forest. I rarely venture beyond Imla- Rivendell.” He corrected from the Elvish name to that of the grey tongue. Kili often found himself muttering Elvish when he was wrapped up in examining something or tripping over a hidden hole in the ground or as he rolled around in his sleep. It was something that had the Dwarves constantly looking over their shoulders to check on him.

“You don’t leave often? I was under the impression that all Elves loved being in the forest.”

Shrugging, Kili said, “I am different.” He offered nothing else up at the moment and Bofur seemed content to just walk beside him in companionable silence. Finally, Kili let out a sigh and began, “It seems as though I retain the lesser traits of both races.” This was something he hadn’t even discussed with Fili, and found himself surprised that he offered it up to Bofur, a Dwarf whom he had only known less than a week.

“You are handy with bow. And language, it seems. You have keen eyesight, what with the fowl you caught us the other night.”

“Those are skills you gain.” Kili said, “As for my eyesight, it is merely knowing where to look. I cannot feel the joy the other Elves speak of when they listen to nature. I do not feel pleasure or take delight in exploring dark caverns, though my curiosity compels me to do so. It is difficult growing up as a Dwarf amongst the Fair Folk.”

Bofur snorted, “You see? You call yourself a Dwarf!”

“I feel more at home now than I have.” Kili admitted. “It is difficult, when I do not have the skills my brothers and sister do.”

“You have siblings in the Elven city?” Bofur asked, interested.

Kili nodded, “I suppose. They are Elrond’s children, I suppose they are my cousins. The twins, Elrohir and Elladan. Arwen. And Estel.” He whispered the last name, as though it was a wonder.

Bofur merely contemplated what Kili had said for a long moment, “I see how it would be difficult growing up around. There are not those who are closer to you in stature and strength?”

“Strength of what, Bofur?” Kili asked.

“Strength of heart.” Bofur replied simply and Kili felt something in his chest ache, finding himself looking back to the Misty Mountains that loomed above them.

“Elrond is kind and noble. There are others who he has… taken under into his household under his care.”

Bofur looked surprised at that, “Others like you?”

Shaking his head, Kili said, “No. Elrond himself is…” He paused, unsure if he was at liberty to discuss his Uncle’s own mixed heritage. “Elrond is understanding.” Kili then shook his head as if dispelling some bad thought and Bofur nodded.

“And this one is unlike you? What is of him? He is not an orc is he?” Bofur whispered conspiratorially.

“Why is it of any matter?” Kili snapped and Bofur raised an eyebrow.

“It is like an Elf to be wary of a Dwarf’s questions!” Bofur exclaimed and when Kili froze up and began to stutter out a response Bofur merely laughed and slapped him on the back, “I am jesting with you, Kili. I have a large nose, it is true, but I am not one to go sticking it in other’s business.”

Kili sighed, relieved that Bofur had reached out in the first place, “I am worried that I am causing Lord Thorin undue trouble. I did not come along with the desire to harden his journey. Or anyone’s.”

“You are referring to your brother, Fili.”

“Half brother.” Kili corrected, almost reluctantly.

Bofur waved him off, “It is of no matter of Dwarves, half brothers or quarter sisters.” At that he fell silent for a few long moments; both Dwarves pausing in conversation to heft themselves over some fallen trees in the woods, following after the rest of the company. “Thorin is distrustful, but for good reason. He has faced many difficulties in his life. You cannot hold his grudge against yourself personally. He is a good Dwarf. A good King.” Bofur said resolutely, looking forward to the head of their group, where Thorin was lending an arm to help Bilbo over a tangle of roots. Fili followed closely after. “He is your uncle, you know.”

“I am not his nephew. I am Fili’s brother, and nothing more.” Kili said softly and Bofur looked at him with sad eyes. Kili felt that he couldn’t look away from the back of his brother’s head where he marched near Thorin.

The blonde Dwarf turned as if knowing Kili was looking and caught his eyes, smiling wide beneath his full beard. Kili took a stuttering step before regaining his footing.

“He is a good lad, a trusting one, and family is of high importance to him. He has an open heart and he is truly happy to have found you, Kili. Give him time to make you realize this.” Feeling a strong grip on his shoulder, Kili looked over to Bofur, who grinned, “Sometimes being Fili’s brother is more than any Dwarf could ask for.”

At that the other Dwarf went to join his relatives once more, leaving Kili to his thoughts.

**/ / /**

“Is this entirely necessary? It is as if you are babysitting me. I have not needed this kind of supervision since I was a Dwarfling!” Fili said to Thorin as the two of them carved a path for the company behind them. The forest was not deep nor was it hard to traverse so Fili had been wary when Thorin had called him to the front to help him navigate. “You are being quite spiteful, uncle, to someone who has done you no wrong.”

“This is not about the Elf.”

“He is my brother. And he has a name.” Fili snapped and Thorin gave him a dangerous look, though by the slump of his shoulders Fili could tell that the elder Dwarf was tired of rehashing this argument with his nephew. Clearly, neither were willing to budge on the subject. To Fili, he believed his uncle was running himself ragged with the heavy weight of the journey on his shoulders mixed with his concern for their Burglar, annoyance with Gandalf, and recent encounter with the Elves. Fili worried, though he would never speak of this so that Thorin could hear.

“This is not about Kili.” Thorin said again and Fili made a disbelieving snort, “It is about having an Elf with us. It is not against him personally. Though why you find yourself needing to be in his constant presence is not pleasing to me.”

Making an annoyed grunt, Fili flexed his hands into fists in frustration, “If you would let yourself just see, uncle, that he is of our blood then you would be as anxious to get to know him as I. You may not think so, but he is my kin and he is what I have been missing. It is as if the spark of the smith had not been fully lit inside of me until I saw my blood brother.”

Thorin heaved a great sigh, “Just because he is of ours does not excuse the silver leadened blood of his father’s race that flows through his veins.”

Fili shook his head. His uncle was not as cold as he had been after they begun this leg of the journey, and he wondered if Thorin was merely trying to keep himself from feeling more emotion than distrust against Kili.

“Is that why you have me by your side rather than walking with him?” Fili hissed and Thorin shot him a look that confirmed his suspicions.

“If something does happen I do not want you to get hurt.”

“And what would you propose happen?”

Thorin merely grunted and seemed as though he wished to respond but Bilbo was suddenly at their side, out of breath from clambering over the terrain and practically tripping over something and Thorin instinctively reached out to steady the Hobbit. “Thorin.” He said in greeting. Fili shot his uncle a look before taking a step back to allow the Hobbit to speak to the Dwarf Lord.

As he stepped back slightly Fili felt a tingling at the back of his head and he turned quickly, suddenly finding himself locking gazes with Kili, who walked near the back. Next to him was Bofur and Fili looked over when he saw Bofur grip his brother’s shoulder and speak to him. Kili held their gaze for a moment longer before breaking it and giving his attention back to Bofur.

Fili frowned, though it was merely in thought. Kili was clearly an asset to their group, with his archery skills and knowledge that they didn’t have, and yet none of them seemed intent on getting to know him beyond his abilities. Fili found great pleasure in listening to his brother mumble in the Elvish tongue and found himself constantly looking at the feathered tufts that stood out of his quiver, and always looking for opportunities to invite Kili to share for of Rivendell.

Fili felt as though there was something in the half-Dwarf that kept his true heart from shining in his eyes, the fire that burned within each Dwarf. Though he had no idea how, Fili wondered at what it would take to ignite the flame he so desperately knew resided within a son of Dis.

**/ / /**

“What did you speak of with Bofur while traveling today?” Fili sat himself down next to the right of Kili’s bedroll. It had become his spot in the past few nights and Kili found himself wondering how he had managed to sleep without the presence of the other Dwarf at his side for so many years.

“It is nothing.” Kili said, though not coldly. He wasn’t sure he was willing to talk about his failings as both an Elf and a Dwarf with someone he wanted so badly to accept him.

Rolling blue eyes, Fili groaned as he shook out his bedroll, “You are not keeping secrets from me so early in our relationship, brother?”

Kili felt his heart flutter with familial warmth at the word and he fought to keep the feeling from showing on his face, “Would it not be the other way around? That I should be keeping secrets from you? Maybe I do not know you at all.” Kili said seriously, though Fili saw the way his lips twitched upward.

“Oh?’ Fili asked, raising an eyebrow, “What else do you hide from me, then, Kili? Perhaps you hide that you are actually part Halfling? Or! Are you maybe a woman? With that naked face I cannot be too sure!” He laughed and Kili blushed bright red.

“And if I were, this would give me good reason to not tell you!” Kili shoved at Fili’s shoulder and the older Dwarf let himself be pushed over, laying back on his bedroll. Kili followed suit and looked up at the roof of tree branches above them. Much of their journey had been on the outskirts of the forest but they had to cut in to get to the path that ran through the Misty Mountains. While Kili missed the stars above him he also knew that he would miss the dark earthy smell of the woods as soon as they stepped into the range of the Misty Mountains.

“I am glad you’ve come.” Fili said suddenly and Kili jumped, snapping his head sideways to look at the other.

“Really?” He winced when he couldn’t keep the genuine surprise from his voice.

Turning back to his brother, Fili examined him, “What, you did not think so? It is a great gift of Durin that you are here, as my brother.”

“You spend much of your time up at the front of the company with Thorin, do you not? What impression am I supposed to get?” Kili resisted the serious urge to pout like a child as he sat up.

Fili looked at him and broke into a grin as he also pulled himself into a sitting position, reaching out and pinching one of Kili’s cheeks and laughing when Kili went to retaliate by making a grab at Fili’s beard. Holding Kili’s arms at bay with an iron grip around his wrists, Fili shook his head, “You misunderstand, brother.” That feeling bloomed in Kili’s chest again. “I am merely trying to calm the storm that is my uncle when he is displeased. He is much like a Dwarfling in that sense.”

Kili felt his blood run cold. “I am the cause of this anger?” He whispered, voice barely audible over the sounds of the forest at night and the deep snoring of the company.

Fili seemed to catch the mistake of what he said and quickly shook his head, “Of course not.” he released Kili’s arms and Kili slowly drew them back to rest in his lap, fiddling with the tie to one of his boots, “Thorin is always angry, you should know. He is contemplating our future path. It is troubling to him.”

“You lie.” Kili said, turning his nose up in the air.

“Do I?”

“Yes. You lie. How do you expect me to lay my greatest secrets with you if you lie this easily to me?” Kili asked, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Fili seemed delighted at this instead of defensive like Kili would have expected him to be, “Ah, then Kili. I will tell you that he is cautious of your presence. But quickly warming up, those wild birds you shot yesterday sat well in his stomach and a Dwarf is hard pressed to be irritable on a full stomach. Though your Elvish muttering do give him endless concern.”

“My Elvish mutterings?” Kili asked, sounding affronted, “The tongue of Elves is not a muttering!”

Chuckling, Fili shrugged, “I know not of the language. I will take your word for it.”

“It is a beautiful language.” Kili pressed.

Fili looked thoughtful before asking, “Then you will have to show me.”

“Show you?” Kili asked, “As in teach you the language? There is not enough time for that.”

“Then just a few words.” Fili urged and his eyes lit up when Kili grinned back after a moment of contemplation.

“ _Lá_ ,” he said at last, “I will. What is it you wish to know?”

“Anything. A word. A word you would teach… that you would teach a child.”

Kili thought for a second before chuckling to himself, “In your situation, I would ask _pedil edhellen_? And you respond with... _Ú-bedin edhellen_.”

“What does it mean?” Fili asked.

“Say it first. That is how you learn, Fili.”

Fili looked frustrated but then managed to say, “ _Ú-bedin edhellen_ ” with what seemed like great difficulty, the words sounding like they were being spoken around rocks in Fili’s mouth. Kili snorted in amusement. “What did you have me say?” Fili demanded, though in jest.

Between bursts of laughter, Kili said, “I asked if you spoke Elvish, and you responded that you did not.”

Fili gave him a very unimpressed glare, “That is not funny, it is merely fact.”

“It amuses me, as does your pronunciation. You should see your face when you speak the Elvish tongue, it is as if you ate something bitter!” Kili snickered and winced when Fili batted him on the side of the head, fingers brushing Kili’s pointed ears. Kili inhaled sharply and jerked his head back, not wanting Fili to acknowledge the appendages. Fili, confused and having quickly growing concern reached forward again.

“ _Daro_!” Kili held a hand up and Fili paused, unsure. “Stop.” Kili said and Fili nodded, “I apologize. I’m just…”

“Are your ears sensitive?” Fili asked suddenly, “If so I did not mean to hit them. You don’t need to apologize for my folly.”

Kili shook his head, “They are… well, they are sensitive, yes. But I do not feel as though they belong in a company of Dwarves.” Kili found it strange to talk as if his ears were a separate entity from his body and he smiled ruefully at that.

“They are a part of you, Kili.” Fili insisted, “Do not be ashamed of them. I am hard pressed not to ask more of your Elvish heritage, as I want to tell you more of the Dwarves. We just have not had the time. There is much I want to know.”

“And much I wish to tell you and hear.” Kili said and looked up at his brother. “It’s fine. _Goheno nin_.”

“ _Goheno nin_.” Fili tried and Kili nodded. “I am sorry?” Fili guessed and Kili nodded again. “I will not further press the issue, then.”

“ _Agoreg vae_.” Kili said quietly, using the term for a familiar spoken conversation rather than the reverential he had used earlier. “You did well,” he translated himself, “It is late… I will teach you more tomorrow if you want. I suppose you should not speak aloud those words amongst the others?”

“That is all you wish to teach tonight? I hardly learned a thing!” Fili laughed again, and Kili found himself quickly becoming accustomed to the sound. “But I will take you up on your offer. As a matter of fact, when Thorin calls me to the front of the company again perhaps I will respond to him in Elvish and have him send me to the back! Then at least I will be able to converse with you.” He said, still laughing, and Kili found himself joining in. “How is it you say good morning so that I may greet him?”

Kili’s face felt like it would crack with the strength of his smile, “ _Mara tuilë_.”

“ _Mara tuilë_.” Fili mimicked and the two collapsed into a laughing fit.

“Aye! Will you two stop giggling like a couple of Dwarf maidens?” One of the Dwarves called, Kili not yet recognized with the voice to distinguish who. Fili offered no name but merely promised that they would.

“Thank you.” Fili said and Kili grinned.

“ _Hantalë_.” Kili taught. “And _mae nathlam_.”

“Thank you and good night?” Fili guessed.

“Thank you and you’re welcome.” Kili corrected and grinned, getting a soft cuff from Fili, this time on the shoulder.

“It is _dû vaer_.” Kili said quietly as he rubbed the spot Fili had punched.

“ _Dû vaer_.” Fili tested it and Kili shrugged and smiled. “Good night.” He said in grey tongue and Kili nodded, turning over in his bed roll and listening as Fili fell asleep beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest A/N in history: I’m just going to outright say it: this is so much filler. I apologize profusely... I didn’t intend to continue this so there are a lot of missing plot points in the first chapter. Rather than rewrite it, I’m going to attempt to fill them as I go. Stick with me!
> 
> I have put a lot of thought into HalfElf!Kili and because of that, I felt like I needed to get you all familiar with him because if this runs away from me like it very well might, I want you to be comfortable with the slight changes I’ve made to his character (not his personality, just his physical makeup, I suppose). So this chapter is more getting you all familiar with how he views this all. 
> 
> I am not sure yet whether I’ll be following book or movie verse, and likely it’ll be both as I’m very familiar with the book and may accidentally find myself mentioning events or characters from it, though I’ll try and stick with movie canon for now. 
> 
> (Someone also asked if this was going to become slash at any point. Whether this is good news or not, I plan to keep this as platonic love.)
> 
>  
> 
> Finally; The Elvish I had Kili speaking was Quenya, rather than Sindarin. Quenya was spoken by the Noldor, an older group of Elves. Quenya is much less changeable than Sindarin and for that reason it is easier to translate just one phrase and I am much more comfortable with it (for example, I had Kili use the Quenya ‘hantalë’ rather and ‘le hannon/ hannon le’ as many are more familiar with). Hope this doesn’t upset anybody!
> 
> Long winded Author’s Note is over!


End file.
